


The Asset's Hunt

by Introvertatheart



Series: The Asset's New Life [38]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky loves candy, Easter Egg Hunt, M/M, Winter soldier makes an appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23624035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Introvertatheart/pseuds/Introvertatheart
Summary: Today is Easter and Steve is excited to get Bucky hunting for eggs. But after careful consideration, Steve decides Bucky's other half should do Easter too.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Asset's New Life [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1343575
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	The Asset's Hunt

There was no doubt in anyone's mind that the winter soldier was great assassin. Over two dozen confirmed kills was nothing to joke about. He could find and kill anything. Even with Bucky's regression, he always seemed to find something and get himself in trouble. 

Steve was always a little worried that the soldier's skills were fading a little due to him being inactive for so long. Not that he was going to go on a mission anytime soon, but it was better to keep his skills fresh in case something happened. When he talked to other avengers about it, they understood his worry and decided to test the soldier with a little test in the form of an Easter egg hunt. While it was a cute idea, Steve wasn't sure about letting the soldier out to find some eggs.

"I don't know if this is a good idea." Said Steve.

"This is a fantastic idea. He'll do great." Said Nat.

"But why?"

"Steve, you've said it yourself that you're afraid that Winter is losing his skills and frankly I'm a little worried too. So with this hunt, it'll just freshen up his tracking skills."

"Nat, I meant putting him in the training room with some of Stark's training robots and see how he does. I want Bucky to experience Easter not Winter."

"Exposure and starting him slow is probably best. But also think of this as a trust exercise. I don't think you've notice but Bucky is becoming aggressive around us."

"Is he really?"

"Sam said he growled at him the other day and he's been side eyeing everyone. Winter is feeding Bucky's anger and you know he doesn't understand anger yet." Anger was one of the things that he had to be medicated for, if it wasn't getting better than something was wrong.

"You think it's because he's isn't out as much as he's used to?"

"Could be. Winter's trust with us is little to none. He tolerates you because Bucky loves you. Rumlow is probably the only person he might have any respect for. So we need to work on that and I think this little hunt will help Winter relax a little."

"I just don't know about this."

"We have to trust Winter as much as Bucky does. So you go get the baby from his nap and we'll be ready down in the garage. And put that suit on him." Nat handed him a bag, Steve's eyebrows went to his hairline.

"But it's-"

"No buts, just go." Steve sighed and went back to his floor. He wasn't sure about this, but deep down he knew this was about trust with Winter. Once he got upstairs and into his room, he saw that Bucky was awake on his tablet.

"Hey, pal."

"Daddy, look." He showed him his drawing with a bunch of scribbles. It was a new thing Steve put on his tablet that allows him to draw. At first, Bucky hated it but after a few hours he loved it. Not as much as the Paw Patrol app, but he got used it a lot. 

"That's very nice. Can we do something fun today?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, can I get you to wear this?" It was bunny onesie with ears. Once Steve got it on him, his heart melted. "You are impossibly adorable." Bucky smiled which just made everything better.

"Come on, let's go play." They went in the living area then Bucky spotted an egg on the lamp.

"That?"

"Go get it." Bucky picked up the pink egg then gave it to him.

"Egg."

"We're not making eggs, open it. Like this." Steve popped open the egg, there was a piece of chocolate. Bucky took it and ate it.

"More?"

"There are eggs like this one all over the tower, so you have to find all of them. But there's a special one somewhere that contains something special. So this a mission." Steve saw the brief shift, Bucky hit his head then looked at him. Steve sighed and got something from the bag Nat gave him.

"We'll put your eggs in here." Steve put the empty egg in the Easter basket. 

"Go find more eggs, remember look carefully." Bucky looked around the living area for anything out of place. He walked in the kitchen then noticed one behind the soap.

"Put that in here. We'll open them when we finish." Bucky put the egg in the basket then looked in the bathroom. No egg. Then he went to laundry closet. Nothing. He went to the sensory room and found one sitting next to his bean bag chair.

"Good job. Is there anymore?" Bucky looked around, he couldn't find any. "Winter, can you help him?" Bucky hit his head again then Steve saw a shift happening. Harley didn't like it and barked at him. Steve had to shush her before she spooked him. Then he noticed that Bucky was more aware, Winter was here. Then he spotted one hiding behind the sensory toy chest.

"Good. I'm sure that's all on our floor, let's go see where else they could be." Winter followed Steve to the elevator. He stared at Steve the entire way down, Steve could only smile. Once they reached the main area, Winter looked around then went searching.

"Hey Bucky." Said Sam coming around the corner. Winter growled at him then went back to searching.

"I guess he shifted over."

"He's doing good so far. I just need to make sure no one says something unnecessary." Then Winter came to him with two eggs.

"Good. Is that all?" Winter looked around the room again then nodded.

"All clear."

"Great, next floor is the basement." 

"Mind if I join?"

"You will stay out of the way." Said Winter passive-aggressive.

"Got it." They went down to the basement. Winter went to his play room and found a few eggs on the trampoline. He wouldn't get on the trampoline but he was tall enough to reach the middle. Then he noticed one on his swing. Steve noticed he wanted to get on the swing, but the determination to finish the mission was taking over that want. He started to flinch and hit his head.

"Play, please?" Bucky asked. Then he hit his head "Mission first." said Winter. He looked at Steve, Winter won that round. 

"All done?"

"Yes sir." 

"Alright to the garage." Winter followed them to the garage, everyone was here. Crowds made Winter nervous, but he never showed it. Steve moved towards them, Winter followed only because he had to. Some of them could already tell Winter was here and kept their distant. But what got Steve was, Tony was dressed as the Easter bunny too.

"Okay, we both can be the Easter bunny this year. I still look better though." Said Tony.

"I know there is a few here, go search." While Winter went searching, the team gathered around.

"I would be lying if I said he's not making me nervous right now." Said Tony.

"He's making everyone nervous, but we have to start trusting him." Said Nat.

"Trust Winter? Winter doesn't know a thing about trust, he knows discipline and pain. He won't see us as friends no matter what we do." Said Rumlow.

"Then that needs to be corrected. His aggression is rubbing off on Bucky and nobody wants that." 

"And why the hell is Winter wearing that bunny costume?" Asked Rumlow.

"I thought it would be cute on him and it is." Said Nat.

"You got the winter soldier to wear a bunny costume? He's not a dress up doll."

"I know, but it's still cute though." Said Nat. Then Winter came up to him with five more eggs and put them in the basket.

"Good job." Said Steve.

"He's missing two." Said Nat. Winter looked at her then looked around. He was sure he found all the eggs.

"There is none left."

"I'm sure there is." Nat and Winter stared at each other for a while then Winter looked at Steve.

"Do you need help?" Asked Steve. Winter flinched then sat down with a look that screamed submission. He shook his head then started to cry.

"Winter, why don't you want help?" Asked Nat.

"Not allowed."

"It's okay to ask for help but you need to trust us to help you." Winter looked at her then at the others.

"I'll be punished."

"You won't. Have you ever had rewards before?" Nat asked. Winter flinched again, Nat knew and she was pretty sure everyone else was getting the message. "The chair won't ever be used again and you don't have to worry about anyone touching you if you don't like it. Okay, do you trust us enough to do that?" Winter looked up at her and for the first time, his eyes didn't hold aggression.

"Promise?" Winter spoke with the same innocent voice Bucky had, but he still sounded wary.

"We promise." Everyone said. Winter got up then held Steve's hand.

"Can you help me, please?"

"Of course. Go with Nat." Winter looked at her then followed Nat. Steve smiled at him then frowned. Winter had a right to be afraid of them and it was going to take a lot more activities, probably one on one, for Winter to trust everyone. But for now, it was good he knew he was safe here.

"I found the rest." Winter came up to him with the last eggs.

"Good, let's go open them upstairs." Everyone went upstairs and into the main area. Winter sat down on the floor and waited for a command.

"Winter, you did good. You can open the special one first." Nat handed him the gold egg, Winter stared at it then opened it.

"What are these?"

"Magnets. You can put them on your arm." Said Steve. Steve rolled up his sleeve and put the Easter bunny magnet on his metal arm. Winter stared for a second then smiled. He put the other ones on his arm and showed Steve.

"That's really nice." Said Steve,

"Can I open another one?"

"Yes." Winter got one, it was a bag of chocolate. He opened it then a hand appeared in his vision. He started growling.

"Can I have one?" Asked Nat. Winter wasn't letting up but he wasn't biting.

"Winter, be nice." Said Rumlow. Nat's hand inched close, Winter really wasn't going to share and he was adamant about that.

"Alright, he's not going to stop." Nat stood up and backed away from him.

"Can anyone have any?" Asked Steve. Winter flinched a little he made a move to hit his head but stopped himself. "I think it's time Bucky came back." Winter nearly hit himself then whined. 

"My head hurts."

"Winter, you need to go back." Said Steve. Winter hit his head twice then looked at Steve.

"Daddy."

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?"

"Good." Then he saw his arm "What that?"

"Magnets. Is that cool?"

"Yeah." Then he noticed the bag of chocolate. He tried to open the bag, but he couldn't get it open.

"Help, please."

"Good asking." Steve opened the bag for him then gave it to him. Bucky ate a few before another hand came into his vision.

"That's enough for right now. Give it to me." Said Steve. Bucky growled at him, Steve wasn't backing away. "Bucky, you can have more later but that's enough now." Bucky shook his head then got up and sat in the corner of the kitchen to finish his candy.

"You aren't getting that back, Steve." Said Sam.

"Yes I am, I'm just going to have suffer a few bites and maybe a tantrum. Prepare yourselves." Steve got up and went to Bucky. He was almost done with the bag.

"Last chance Buck, give it to me." Bucky growled at him, Steve sighed and decided to take the risk. He grabbed the bag from Bucky just barely missing the bite. Bucky screamed at him and tried to grab at him.

"Sit down and relax." Bucky sat down on the floor and cried. Steve needed to find a place to put all the candy, but Bucky did have a sharp nose. 

"He really doesn't like sharing." Said Sam.

"That will be worked on constantly at school. So until then, no more sweets unless it's for good behavior." While Bucky calmed himself down, the others talked about exercises for Winter and Bucky to do. Starting Monday, Steve and Bucky will start jogging with Harley instead of walking. Every Wednesday, Winter would appear for exercises in the training room. While they knew it was going to take a lot of adjustment, it was necessary to work Bucky and Winter so they stay fit.

Then Bucky came to them, he tried to grab the bag back from Steve but Steve stopped him.

"No more candy for today."

"Please?"

"No. And that's final." Bucky sighed then noticed the other eggs, they had a similar smell. He knew there was chocolate in there. But he knew Steve was going to tell him no, so he sat down then he spotted Tony.

"Bunny?"

"I'm the Easter bunny, always have been. But your mommy got one for you too, so we can share being the Easter bunny." Said Tony.

"I better."

"You think you're the better Easter bunny? Kid, you need years of experience to get to my Easter bunny level." Bucky tilted his head. Steve and others laughed at them.

"You're the cuter Easter bunny, Buck, so you got him beat on that." Said Steve.

"Really Cap? I'm hurt truly."

"Well, I'm going to take my Easter bunny upstairs so he can relax for the rest of the day. Bye guys." Steve picked up Bucky and they went in the elevator then he realized Bucky was breathing a little hard. He looked at Bucky's cheeks then noticed his cheeks were becoming flushed.

"Oh, you're hot." 

"Hot."

"Yeah, you're sweating a bit. Have you been hot for a while?"

"No."

"Must've gotten hot after that little tantrum. We'll get you a bath and some cold milk, sound good?" Bucky nodded. They got up to their floor, Steve put Bucky in the bathroom while he hid the chocolates and got more comfortable clothes. When he got back in the bathroom, Bucky sat in the empty tub while he turned the faucet to hot and cold.

"Sometimes, I think these habits are gone then you just prove me wrong. How about we leave this turned on warm?"

"Warm." Steve took off the bunny onesie and his diaper and turned on the water. Bucky played in the water as it filled up. Steve noticed he was starting to cool a bit, he looked at his watch. It was only a quarter until seven and they still needed to take Harley out. But Steve wasn't going to let Bucky outside when he just had a bath.

"Jarvis, can you ask Nat to take Harley outside for a walk?"

" _Of course_." 

"Doggy?"

"You can't go outside when you just had a bath, all you'll be doing is getting sick. Mommy can handle her." As Steve finished bathing Bucky, Nat took Harley out. When he finished, Bucky wanted to wear the onesie again, but Steve had already thrown it in the wash. So he had to wear flannel sleep pants and left his shirt off until after dinner. While he fixed dinner, Nat came back with Harley.

"Mommy, stay."

"Wish I could, but mommy has something to do in the morning so I need my rest. Love you." Nat left as quickly as she came. Steve put the plate of spaghetti in front of him and while he ate, Steve also fixed Harley's dinner. Then he heard a choke. Pasta was a mixed reaction when it came to Bucky. He could get some of noodles down but the fact that he wasn't chewing and grabbing a lot was playing a factor in his chocking. So Steve fixed himself a plate and sat in front of him.

"Hey, you've been chocking because you're not chewing and you're putting a lot in your mouth. So we're going to start learning how to chew. Watch me." Steve took a bites and slowly chewed, he could see Bucky's jaw working a little, maybe this could work. 

"Try doing it like me, it's just like chewing on your chewy necklace." Bucky took a bite then froze. Steve took a bite and chewed slowly. Bucky followed his movements. They finished the pasta and Steve was so happy.

"Good job, it'll take a few more tries until we can get you on hard foods like steaks and stuff but this is a really good start. I'm so proud of you."

"Candy."

"You get candy after you go put the plates in the sink and wipe down the table."

"No."

"Then no candy." Bucky sighed. Steve unbuckled the waist belt, Bucky got up and put the plates in the sink and grabbed a wet napkin.

After he finished, they went in the bedroom where Steve gave Bucky a few eggs.

"Candy?"

"Open those." Bucky opened one and found a chocolate wrapped in foil. Bucky tilted his head then gave it to Steve.

"Help, open."

"Good asking. Do you remember getting these?"

"No." Bucky ate the chocolates.

"Did you have a good day though?" Bucky froze for a second then flinched.

"He, yes." Bucky pointed to his head.

"Winter said yes? I guess that's acceptable. As long as you two had a good Easter. I'm pretty sure you're more happy about getting candy." Bucky smiled then finished his last piece of chocolate.

"Oh the magnets, can I take those off?" Bucky nodded, Steve took off the magnets and put them on his nightstand.

"More?"

"More what?"

"Candy, please?"

"No. Unless you want to go brush your teeth?" Bucky shook his head then laid on Steve's chest, the pills were setting in.

"Happy Easter sweet boy."

"Easter." Bucky slowly fell asleep. Steve thought today was a bit of a success. Winter was learning to trust and Bucky was learning how to chew. And as much as Steve enjoyed seeing them in the bunny onesie, he was happy that Winter had a good day. Winter was capable of having a good day if given the chance and he was capable of trust. It was going to weeks, probably months for him to trust everyone. 

But Winter enjoyed Easter and Bucky enjoyed the candy, Steve saw that as a good Easter.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was exciting for me to write. Next major holiday is mother's day which will be exciting. Any request will have to be quick.


End file.
